


A Little Fun

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Wincestiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a little fun between Dean and Castiel turns into a threesome when Sam walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me nor does the show they're portrayed in. Thanks and happy reading. ☺

"Oh Dean!" Castile's moans were like heaven to Dean's ears, Dean was currently laying between Cas' legs as his mouth worked over his dick. Cas was moaning his name, crying out in pleasure. Castiel layed half naked, his slacks pushed down just far enough to reveal his hardened length. Dean had promised him this blow job for the past week but never got around to it, Dean's cock longed for Cas' lips, hell it just longed to be touched by anyone. Cas' hands were in Dean's hair, tugging roughly at it. Dean lowered his left hand and slowly began to palm himself through his jeans. Dean knew Cas would enjoy any kind of stimulation at the moment but Dean wanted to taste Castile's cum.

"Ah--D-Dean. S-something's happening, oh Dean!" Cas cried, Dean was sure this was Cas' first time ever cumming. Dean pulled off of Cas' cock with a smack and stroked him quickly, his hand nearly a blur.

"Let go, Cas. It's normal, let go." Dean whispered and lowered his mouth back over Castile's hard dick just in time to catch his cum. Cas squirted his load onto Dean's tounge and he couldn't control the moans that escaped his mouth, Cas had never felt anything like this sensation. Dean pulled off of him again and straddled his waist, his hand still palming his cock through his jeans.

"W-what was that, D-Dean?" Cas asked, voice quiet and curious.

"That, what just happened to you, that was called having an orgasm. One of the highlights of a human's life." Dean said, his voice rough and strained.

"And what you did, what was that called?" Cas asked and Dean smiled softly.

"That, my friend, was a bolw job." Dean said, smirking softly.

"It was nice, the feeling. . .the orgasm." Cas said and Dean nodded, he was getting dangerously close. Then Cas seemed to realize the Dean's hand was moving over his crotch, he looked between Dean's eyes and his moving hand a few times before clearing his throat.

"I-I want to do it to you, Dean." Cas mumbled shyly and Dean smirked, forcing his hand to move away from his crotch.

"Do what, Cas?" Dean asked and Cas thought for a moment, still confused as to how to use this new word in a sentence. But he figured it out eventually.

"I want to give you a bow job." He said and Dean moaned.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Dean asked and Cas nodded, Cas had never wanted anything more than he wanted Dean's cock.

"Ok." Dean said and layed on his back, taking his jeans and boxers off so his cock could stand at attention, awaiting Cas' lips. Cas mimicked Dean's movements and layed between Dean's open legs, looking up for guidance through his eyelashes. He didn't know what he was doing to Dean, Cas didn't know how hard it was for Dean to hold back from cumming already.

"Mm, keep doing that Cas. God that's sexy." Dean mumbled and Cas did as he said, keeping eye contact with him.

"Now, ah-take my dick in your hand." Dean whispered and Cas looked away to do as he was told.

"Don't break eye contact." Dean said and Cas' eyes moved back to Dean's, Dean was already dangerously close.

"Ok, now move your hand up and down." Dean said and Cas began to move his hand quickly as Dean had been doing.

"OH--TOO FAST, CAS." Dean said and Cas slowed his hand, Dean bit his bottom lip and cursed loudly.

"Fuck!" Dean said and Cas slowed again, thinking he had been wrong again.

"No, Cas. That was good." Cas smirked up at Dean and started stroking his Cock at the same pace as before.

"Fucking cocky ass angel." Dean said to himself but Cas heard him, he tilted his head and Dean got closer, he was gonna burst soon.

"Fucking hell, we're gonna have to skip a few steps Cas. Put your mouth on it." Dean said and Cas did, lowering his mouth over Dean's dick.

"No, don't move your hand." Dean had to tell him, he let out a curse and a loud moan. Cas vegan to bob his head as Dean had been doing, the door to the hotel room open and Sam stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell?!" He asked but Cas didn't stop, and Dean was about to blow.

"Cas, y-you gotta st-stop. Oh-Cas, stop." Dean begged him but Cas didn't want to stop, he was enjoying this sight too much.

"Cas, stop. Please, Cas!" Dean begged, but it was too late. Dean threw his head back and gripped at the covers,

"Oh, Cas! Oh, fuck yes! Cas, oh God Cas!" Dean was calling his name to the top of his lungs, Sam was stuck in his place, not able to move an inch. Cas pulled off of Dean and Dean's whole body blushed when he looked down at Cas.

"How was that, Dean?" Cas asked innocently, Sam still stood motionless, his throat dry as he looked at his brother's cock. He could feel himself grow in his jeans, he wanted to touch Dean.

"Fucking hell, Cas. That was goddamn amazing." Dean whispered as he wiped a hand down his face. Then he realized Sam was staring at his cock and a grin played across his lips.

"You wanna join us, little brother?" Dean asked and Sam gulped softly as Cas layed on his back, his dick hard again. Sam moved finally, closing the door as he made his way across the room.

"Fuck yeah." Sam said and stripped, his cock standing at attention as well. Dean grabbed the lube from his bag and smiled cockily.

"Your just in time, we were just about to start the fun." Dean reached a lubed hand out and stroked Sam's cock, Sam let out a loud moan and Dean smiled.

"You're on the bottom, here. Prep Cas." Dean said as he handed Sam the bottle, Dean heard Cas moan as Sam's fingers readied his ass for his cock. Dean prepped himself, then he lubed Cas' cock.

"This might be a little painful, but it's worth it in the end. Me and sam will do all the work, you just relax. Actually, change of plans Sam. You're on top." Dean said and Sam nodded. Dean layed Cas on his stonach, Dean straddling his hips. Dean prepped him a little more and Cas moaned as Dean slipped his cock into Cas' ass. Dean should have guessed, it wasn't too painful to Cas. He was an angel after all. Once Dean was buried he nodded for Sam to go ahead. Sam slowly slipped his cock into Dean and they both cried out.

"Fuck, Sam. Y-you're just as big as I imagined." Dean admitted and Sam chuckled cockily. Dean began to move withing Cas, he was rewarded with a moan as Dean connected with his prostate with every thrust.

"Oh Dean, yes." Cas moaned and Sam began to move too, his cock slipping deep into Dean's ass as Dean pulled out of Cas.

"Oh, Sam. Fuck, Sammy. You're so goddamn big, ah yes." Dean said and cursed loudly as Sam connected with his prostate too. The room was filled with loud moans, it didn't take long for them to cum, Sam first then Cas, and finally Dean. They layed down next to one another, their heads spinning and gasping for breath.

"That was nice." Cas said, for lack of a better word. His head was still spinning but no one cared that his sentence had been an understatement, they were too lost in their own pleasure.


End file.
